Blossom
by Chibi AniAngel
Summary: Sakura and the gang have grown up a bit. Syaoran returns to Japan for Sakura, to see what lies in their future. Will friends and family finally know the truth of Sakura, the sorceress? And what is going on with Tomoyo and Eriol?


.  
  
Note: Check this out! I actually wrote something other than Gundam! It's a miracle!! Reviews please!! Be nice, it's my first try at these!!  
  
Blossom  
  
Sakura Kinomoto walked down the street towards her collage building. It was great to be able to live at home and be able to walk to her college everyday. Ever since Touya had moved out and gotten a place of his own, it felt a bit lonely. But still, Sakura knew she couldn't have her oniichan around her all the time. Not that she wanted him to be. Though he had gotten used to the fact that she had grown, he still spouted the occasional "Kaijuu" when speaking to her.  
  
She had changed since she was younger. Her hair had grown as long her mothers, before she had died. Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes and cute little nose still remained the same. Her father had once mentioned that she had become an image of Nadeshiko. Sakura always loved the thought that she and her mother looked alike. It made her mother that much closer to her. Sakura had also grown taller, with curves developing in the necessary places. She dressed much differently now. With Tomoyo gone, and her maturity rising, Sakura had put away all the cute frilly skirts and winged- heart blouses. Nowadays, she just wore jeans or non-frilly miniskirts with tops that...accentuated her well. She had actually become quite the looker, and was asked out often...of course, Sakura declined, no longer as dense as she used to be, she knew the reasons most guys asked her out. She was also still fiercely loyal to Syaoran, despite the fact he was in another country most of the time.  
  
She paused in her thoughts as she came up to her building. There, across the street was her old high school, and next to it, her old elementary school. That brought back some memories.  
  
The Clow Cards  
  
Kero-chan  
  
Yue  
  
Tomoyo-chan  
  
Oniichan and Yukito-san  
  
Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan  
  
She smiled and continued walking as she looked at the buildings. Things had certainly changed since then. Tomoyo-chan had gone off to a designer school in Europe somewhere. Last Sakura heard, Tomoyo had run into Eriol by accident. It was good to know Tomoyo had at least one familiar face with her while she was abroad.  
  
The Clow Cards, well they were actually Sakura Cards now, were still in her old room. But now, with Kero's help, Sakura had been improving her magic. Not only with the Sakura Cards, but other spells and incantations that Kero remembered from his days with Clow Reed. It was quite obvious that Sakura had become a great sorceress, though the Sakura Cards were still her favorite form of magic.  
  
Every month, Tomoyo and Sakura wrote each other. It was somewhat strange that the two had remained best friends, when the rest had split apart so quickly. Rika had married Terada-sensei when she was in her final year of high school. The two had a great marriage as far as Sakura knew. Naoko Yanagisawa was studying at a campus in Nerima to become a writer. Chiharu went to the same college as Sakura, not really sure of what she was going to become. Sakura and Chiharu saw each other occasionally on campus, but other than that, the two weren't that close. Yamazaki still occupied most of Chiharu's time. Come to think of it, she didn't spend that much time with Yamazaki-kun anymore either. But Sakura had work to do, and didn't really mind she wasn't as social with her old friends as she was when she was younger.  
  
So busy was Sakura looking at the old school that she failed to notice she had walked straight into someone, knocking them both down. She gasped and tried to sit up while apologizing. "Go-gomen nasai!!! I wasn't looking!!" Sakura looked up and saw she had bumped into none other than Chiharu. They both got up when Chiharu finally noticed whom she rammed. "Sakura-san!! Gomen! It was my fault; I was running to meet with my professor. I'm late to discuss my paper! Oh! I'm very sorry, but I have to go!" With that, Chiharu hugged Sakura quickly and ran to her desired destination. Sakura just stood there and sweatdropped. "Hooooeeee...."  
  
Sakura sighed. It seemed that her and Chiharu were farther apart than she realized. 'Sakura-san'. It rang in her head for a while. She shrugged. Sakura supposed it was fitting; they never did actually talk or hang out as friends anymore. She turned away from her old school, and her memories, and headed inside, hoping she wasn't going to be too late for her next class.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji sat down at her favorite little cafe and waited for her brunch date to arrive. She looked out the ridiculously large glass window next to her and watched as many people went milling about with their everyday lives. Strangely, she noticed no one was together. No couples walked along hand-in-hand, no group of friends were running to catch a movie....everyone was alone, and it seemed they were content to be so. That annoyed Tomoyo for some unknown reason, and it nagged at the back of her mind. She temporarily abandoned the feeling as her guest pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. He smiled at her as she turned to him.  
  
"Ohayo Daidouji-san."  
  
"Ohayo Eriol-kun."  
  
Li Meiling walked outside to the training area, enjoying the slight breeze that she felt. "Nihao Syaoran!!" She called to her cousin who was in the middle of the humongous courtyard. "Nihao Meiling." Syaoran said as he stopped his exercises. "Your mother is looking for you again." Meiling said. Syaoran's face took on a funny look as he thought about seeing his mother. He was still a little frightened of her, even after all these years.  
  
The Li cousins had returned to Hong Kong after Syaoran and Sakura had sealed the VOID card. Syaoran was back home only to improve in his magic and training to everyone else. Only his mother knew of his other task, to get everything arranged so he could return to Japan.  
  
To stay.  
  
Yelan Li was a very intelligent woman. When Syaoran had come to her with the proposition of returning to Japan, she knew it had to because of the Clow Mistress. No one else had ever caught Syaoran's eye, and Yelan had a feeling that no one else would ever compare with the Clow Mistress in Syaoran's opinion. She did want her son to be happy, and it was even better that young Sakura was a talented sorceress. Should Syaoran decide to marry the girl in the future, their children would undoubtedly have some interesting amount of power.  
  
"You called for me, mother?" Syaoran asked as he walked into the room rigidly. Yelan kept the cordial mask in place, though on the inside she was laughing with mirth. "Yes I did. The final arrangements have been made. It has taken us long, but things are in order for your transfer to Japan. You may leave whenever you're ready. You are to remember that while you are there, you still represent the Li Clan. You are its inherent successor, Syaoran Li, and with that comes duty. Do not fail this family." She paused as Syaoran started fidgeting, whether from excitement, or in the hope she would say something else to her son before he left for good, she wasn't sure.  
  
Your son is leaving for good, Yelan.  
  
She watched Syaoran start to turn before she commanded him. "Stop there, Syaoran Li." And to her amusement, he did freeze in place. He then slowly turned around and prepared for another verbal assault. She sighed and let her mask drop. Her eyes turned gentler and her mouth twitched upwards as she bent down to embrace her son.  
  
Syaoran's eyes were huge. "Mother, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"My dear Syaoran." Yelan combed her fingers through his short auburn locks. "There has been much imposed upon you in your young life. You have taken everything in stride. And....you have made me....so proud, Syaoran. "She looked at him carefully. "Please be happy, my son. That is my wish for you. I know you won't fail us." With that she quickly kissed him on his head and got up to leave.  
  
"Mother?" She paused as her son spoke.  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
